Nunca me quitas el ojo de encima Black
by lunaticanit
Summary: Esta historia participa en el reto "Inicios y Finales" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**Disclaimer**: el _potterverso_ le pertenece a JK Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Inicios y Finales" del foro "La Sala de Los Menesteres"._

* * *

**Lo vio llegar y sintió que algo en su interior se retorcía sin misericordia.** Cambió de posición, incómoda. Pensaba que jamás volvería a sentir aquello cuando él estuviera cerca. Y sin embargo, allí estaba la confiada y segura de sí misma Marlene, como un flan delante de Sirius Black.

–¡Rubia, qué de tiempo! –se acercó a ella y la abrazó, haciendo que toda la comodidad que había adoptado en el sillón se esfumase.

El chico se sentó enfrente suya sin quitar la sonrisa de la boca, y no apartó la mirada de Marlene incluso aunque el aun pequeño gato de los Potter, que él tanto odiaba, se pasease a su lado. Ella hacía lo mismo.  
Escucharon desde la cocina una risa de Lily y, a continuación un repentino silencio. No había porque ser un genuino malpensado para suponer lo que estaría haciendo la pareja.

–Hace tiempo que no te veo, ¿dónde has estado metida? –preguntó Sirius sin moverse, sin cambiar aquella posición despreocupada y hundida en el sillón orejero.

–Nada interesante, –respondió. –Ya sabes, escapar de Voldemort, nada que me mantenga ocupada.

–Veo que por lo menos conservas ese sentido del humor tan especial.

–¿Y tú, Sirius Black? –Se levantó del sofá y siguió hablando mientras se soltaba y volvía a recogerse el pelo delante de un pequeño espejo colgado en una de las paredes. –¿Has estado tan entretenido como yo?

–Qué va, nada interesante.

Marlene terminó con su pelo y siguió mirándose en el espejo. Pero, más que estar atenta a su reflejo, se fijaba en como Sirius se levantaba y se acercaba a ella, para así ponerse a su lado apoyado en la pared del espejo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó ella divertida al ver que no dejaba de mirarla.

–Te echado tanto de menos.

–Oh, me parece maravilloso. –Sirius enarcó una ceja, estropeando el semblante serio que estaba intentando mantener –, porque asi no me siento tan ridícula por echarte de menos.

Nada más decir eso Marlene se colgó a él en un abrazo, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de su mejor amigo. Sirius sonrió y le acarició el pelo. Al notar aquello, ella se separó dejando una corta distancia entre sus rostros y le besó como otras tantas veces, poniendo una mano en su mejilla y dejando que la otra se agarrase al pelo que le caía por la nuca. Sirius correspondió a ese corto y seco beso, y sonrió con sus labios aun pegados. Marlene se apartó y le sonrió, y antes de poder continuar desvió su mirada al centro del salón donde un patronus representado por un tigre habló con la voz de Alice Longbottom:

–Ayuda, los gemelos Prewett corren peligro, Hogsmeade.

Nada más soltó el aviso el patronus se esfumó. Lily y James habían salido de la cocina al escuchar la voz de su amiga, y Sirius y Marlene se habían puesto en guardia enarbolando sus varitas. Rápidamente Marlene volvió en si y se desapareció sin cruzar palabra.

–Ve, –dijo únicamente Lily mirando a James. –Estaré bien.

El chico de anteojos asintió y con un rápido beso y un "te quiero" se desapareció junto a su amigo.  
Nada más aparecer en Hogsmeade alzaron la mirada hacia el cielo, donde la Marca Tenebrosa se hacía patente, y rápidamente la bajaron para divisar al grupo de magos que luchaban.  
Sirius divisó a Marlene luchando contra Avery, ella iba ganando claramente. Sin embargo, vio como Dolohov se colocaba detrás de la chica, acudiendo a su juego sucio y asi atacarla por detrás.

–¡_Petrificus totalus_! –apuntó con su varita al mortífago, que cayó redondo al suelo.

La batalla no se hizo larga, pronto los mortífagos empezaron a huir con ciertas bajas. Pero no eran los únicos, Gideon había caído poco después de su hermano, y las huellas que el duelo había dejado en cada uno de los magos de la Orden eran destacables: Alastor Moody había perdido un ojo.

–¡McKinnon! –Sirius escuchó como el auror que había quedado tuerto llamaba a su amiga, creyendo que todos los mortífagos habían desaparecido del lugar. Vio como Marlene se giraba con su típica expresión de haber dejado un trabajo bien hecho y hacía un rápido malabarismo con su varita. Y vio como su prima Bellatrix se aparecía detrás de Marlene y lanzaba un chorro de luz verde de su varita directo a la espalda de Marlene.  
La chica cayó al suelo bocabajo produciendo un ruido sordo en el camino de piedra, dejando escapar su varita unos metros por delante.  
Lo único que hizo Sirius ante la situación, el estado de alarma de la orden y el perforante grito de Alice, fue permanecer estático en su sitio. Sin creerse la realidad que le rodeaba.

–Fue un accidente. No intentes culpar a nadie, ahora más que nunca hay que estar unidos –la voz de Alastor Moody sonaba oscura y cortante, como si tuviese un nudo en la garganta. Había acudido a hablar con Sirius, el cual estaba sentado solo en una punta de la mesa del cuartel general.

–¿Para qué? –gruñó Sirius. –Ya está muerta.

Se desapareció, intentando no enfadarse más con los miembros de la Orden. Sabía que no debía pagarlo con ellos, sabía que tenía que concentrarse en proteger a los que aún estaban vivos. **Sabía que las heridas cicatrizaban con el tiempo, pero los muertos siempre serían muertos.**

* * *

_Espero que os guste y... ¡no me miréis con esa cara! Rowling mató a Marlene, yo solo os cuento como pasó en mi mente._

_Dejad reviews si os ha gustado, son gratis._


End file.
